<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tinfoil by Zephirat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057228">Tinfoil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephirat/pseuds/Zephirat'>Zephirat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linkin Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>B-day, Celebrations, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Music, Other, Photography, droubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephirat/pseuds/Zephirat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a pause is necessary. Reset the system and reborn, figuratively, to better cope with the annoying world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linkin Park/Linkin Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tinfoil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Joe Hahn!<br/>Story dedicated to Linkin Park's magician, aka DJ, for today, March the 15th, is his birthday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They asked ten times what he was doing and he… didn’t say nothing. He didn’t answer. </p><p>They said he was angry, that he was rude. They said he needed to be less arrogant.</p><p>Joe stretched the tinfoil on his imagination. He punched holes in it and built illustrations in three dimensions, crumpled, shaped in wrinkles and corners. He grabbed a notebook and drew an intense super-hero, an exaggerated and powerful line, underlining the dark edges.</p><p>Rob understood him better than the others and protected him with his huge body. He was clumsy, but a good friend that he could use as a shield against all the bullets.</p><p>He grabbed his cell phone, took pictures. Everyone feared and adored his photos. Because they captured embarrassing moments, because they captured lovable moments.</p><p>“I’ll do an exhibition with these pictures and everyone will pay a fortune to know the secrets of the band.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare, mister Hahn”, Brad demanded.</p><p>“Oh, no…”, Rob mumbled.</p><p>“Yes, please!”, Chester begged. “I want the world to know my round and famous ass.”</p><p>“I back you if you also use your shower selfies”, Dave said.</p><p>Mike smiled.</p><p>“You have sins too”, he accused, witty.</p><p>“I know, Joe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>